


Then, and Now

by Ellandra



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellandra/pseuds/Ellandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pieces of fanart for the wonderful FrostIron fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/635514/chapters/1150585">Poetic Justice</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Limmet/pseuds/Limmet">Limmet</a>.  </p><p>Neither piece is explicit, but the first one is gen while the second is slashy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then, and Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Limmet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limmet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Poetic Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635514) by [Limmet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limmet/pseuds/Limmet). 



> "Then" is from chapter 27, and "Now" is from basically anywhere since about chapter 116 or so. :-)
> 
> (Btw, FineFeatheredFiend is my DeviantArt and Tumblr name.)

Then:

Now: 


End file.
